The Unconventional Life Of Amelia Prince
by Musical Magic
Summary: Lia is James Potter's best friend. Add in the other best friends Emma, Ethan, Belle, Paige, Fin, and Freddie, the whole Weasley/Potter Clan, enemies, pranks, and some unintentional falling in love into the mix, and you've got a wild seventh year!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** hey guys, this is my story thats been in my head for MONTHS! sadly, my Charmed fanfic is on hiatus for now, but my best friend, Hawaiinpunchgirlie, is forcing me to continue this story no matter what! (she's insaaaaaaaane ;) ) So tell me what you guys think! Read & Review! All comments are welcome!

p.s. this is the real, full summary:

My name is Amelia Prince, but if you value your life you will call me Lia.

Some people would say that I have quite a unique bunch of friends. But the truth is, we cant live without each other.

First there's Paige, the one who can comfort you through anything and everything.

Next is Fin, who's quite possibly the sweetest guy you can ever meet.

Then there's Belle, who can make your enemy run for their life with a single look.

After that are the twins, Emma and Ethan, who are complete opposites you would never know they were related if they didn't look exactly like each other and have the same diabolical mind.

Then there's Freddie, who's can be the biggest prat you've ever met sometimes, and then make you smile 3 seconds after you scream your head off at him.

And lastly, there's James. Harry Potter's son, prankster extraordinaire, my best friend beyond belief, and quite possibly the boy I am falling in love with.

These are the people who make up my extremely un-normal life. And to think it all started with a train.

Did I mention I have 2 annoying brothers, 3 shallow sisters, a brother-in-law who never fails to cheer me up, a pregnant sister-in-law I love to death, AND my mother's getting married? AGAIN?

Seventh year's going to be _fun_. Notice my sarcasm?

Merlin help me.

~Lia~

My name is Amelia Prince, but if you value your life, you will call me Lia. My life is………well, lets just say its crazy.

I have 2 brothers, 3 sisters, a brother-in-law, a sister-in-law, and soon I will have a little niece or nephew. My oldest brother Rob and his wife Lizzie want it to be a surprise.

Okay, since we are on the subject of my family, lets talk about my siblings. Rob is 23, and after him is 20-year-old Katy. Katy married Greg and they don't have any children. Thankfully. A little Katy would be the death of me.

Then there is Zoe, she's 19, then me, I'm 17. After me is 15-year-old Nikki and lastly my 12-year-old brother Alex.

And yes, there is no way my mother can handle us all. She's much too interested in her love life.

Or rather the lack of one.

My mother has been married 3 times. Sadly.

Rob and Katy are from Mum's first marriage, to a man named Jon. Zoe, Nikki, and I share the same father, Christopher. Dad is actually the only man my mother married who still keeps in contact with his children. And Alex sadly never even knew his father. Will was a wretched man, and left after Mum announced she was pregnant. I think that's why we all protect Alex so much.

Anyways, I'm rambling.

Rob and I are really the parents of our family, because Zoe is too promiscuous and Katy is too…… Katy.

Rob is my favorite sibling, and then Greg. Its really very sad that my sisters cant rank #1.

Oh well.

Rob is my confidante, first and foremost, and then James. Oh, did I forget to mention?

James Sirius Potter is my best friend. Yes, I said it. And now I am looking for said best friend.

How, you might ask?

Why, look for the crowd of red and occasional blonde, black, and brunette hair that is the Weasley Clan and Co.

……….I found it.

And now the black speck that was James was running towards me.

Oh Merlin.

Before I could even say anything, my feet left the ground and my arms were wrapped around my best friend's neck as he spun me in circles. "James, put me down, you saw me two weeks ago."

He immediately dropped me and I felt arms wrap around me from behind. "I missed you too Freddie." Fred chuckled and grabbed my small suitcase as James draped an arm around my shoulders and dragged me to the Weasley Clan.

I was pummeled by hugs and cheek kisses from the adults and children alike. Lily, James' little sister, was saying something about how much she missed me while I was home for the last two weeks of summer.

Dominique, one of James' many, many cousins, was saying something about how she wished she had my brown hair color instead of her dirty blonde.

James smiled as I hugged Molly and Victorie tightly. "Alright, well, this has been fun, but we students have to go now. Go and get educated and all that. Lets go, you lot." Freddie herded everyone away from the parents, and we all clambered onto the train and went our own ways to find our own friends.

Freddie, James, and I went straight to the back of the train, to our usual compartment.

In first year, we found out that the very last compartment was the largest in the train, perfect for eight people plus mountains of unhealthy snacks.

It really is a blessing that I don't ever gain weight because really, all I do is eat like a fat pig. Its quite sad really.

Anyway, the three of us walked into the apartment to see four of the other five people in our group.

Paige Alexis Wood, daughter of the famous Oliver Wood and Katie Bell, was the first friend I made on the train to Hogwarts, and then I met Freddie and James when they just barged into our compartment and sat down like we were invisible.

But that's a story for another time.

Paige has auburn hair and gentle brown eyes, contrasting from the twins sitting next to her.

Emma Catherine and Ethan Christopher Thomas were two very gorgeous people. They were absolutely stunning with their black hair and blue eyes. I swear, Ethan has girls on his arm everyday, and Emma would too (boys on her arm, not girls) if she wasn't as easy as her brother.

And then there was Michael Dean Finnigan, but we call him Fin. He has brown hair and brown eyes, but he is freakishly tall compared to my shortness, so we look quite strange walking together.

The second Paige saw me she pounced on me like a lioness on a gazelle. OW!

But, I hugged her back with the same fierceness, and mumbled "I missed you so much" into her shoulder. I felt arms wrap around the both of us and I added, "You too, Em."

Behind us, the boys sarcastically whined "Awwwww" causing the three of us to break apart and look at them with raised eyebrows. Emma and Paige went back to their seats as James sat next to Fin, and I next to him.

Freddie sat across from us as the doors burst open and the blonde haired, green-eyed creature that is Isabelle Selena Lewis shouted "I missed you all so much!" promptly fell over Freddie's, Ethan, and Emma's laps, her head landing in Emma's lap, in true Belle fashion.

You see, Belle……………well……some might say that she isn't right in the head, but I love her anyways. There was a moment of silence before we all burst out laughing.

Just then, the train whistle blew and we started moving. "Let me guess," Emma said, "Your parents took too long with the kisses goodbye and you ran here as fast as humanely possible?"

Belle, still breathing heavily, managed to get out "Uh-huh."

Freddie, Ethan, and Emma shared a look and simultaneously pushed Belle off their laps, making her fall to the floor, much like she does every morning as she literally rolls out of bed. She didn't move from the floor, but mumbled "Ow. Oh, hello floor. Its so nice to see you again. How was your summer?"

We all cracked up, and Belle lifted herself into a sitting position, and leaned back against my legs. I started playing with her hair, braiding it and whatnot, as we started exchanging summer stories.

James and Freddie spent the summer at home, with their family, and me, as always. Paige spent the summer in Greece with Belle's family, because Belle's parents wanted to take her and her brothers to see their grandparents, and Paige's parents wanted to take a vacation _alone_. Eww, people over the age of forty should _not_ have sex or go on a "second honeymoon", especially if they have teenage children.

Emma and Ethan stayed with their father in Spain this summer (their parents were never married, but they switch which parent they stay with every summer), and Fin had gone to all around Europe, because………….well, his mum wanted to go. Enough said.

The trolley came a few minutes into Freddie's explaining of one of his dad's new products. Of course, our trunks had a few of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products, even though they were forbidden.

As usual, we bought about 20 of everything, I swear, we are the Mrs. Abner's (the trolley lady, we learned her name in fourth year) favorite customer's, for the sole reason that the trolley is about 30 pounds lighter after we are done with it.

So, here we are, currently debating our famous First-Day-of-School Prank. Paige still thinks its ridiculous and inappropriate, so as always, she's reading a classic novel. This year its "Pride and Prejudice". It's amazing that a girl born of Quidditch legends barely rides a broom.

But then again, she is Paige.

"I think we should do it in the Great Hall," Ethan put in. James immediately declined.

"No, we always do pranks in the Great Hall. Its expected of us. It's our last year at Hogwarts, and it needs to be totally unpredictable." I nodded in agreement, and I suddenly got a great idea. "The stairs!" I gasped.

And of course, everyone looked at me like I was insane (which I HAVE to be because I'm friends with these people), so I decided to explain. "We should hex the stairs. Make them turn into……a giant slide!"

James looked at me with such admiration, I thought he would kiss me. "Lia, you're brilliant!" he shouted.

I grinned and said, "I know."

~Lia~

We all walked out of the Gryffindor Tower to see kids sliding everywhere, smiles on their faces. We all grinned and set down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

However, we all winced when we heard Minnie yell out to the entire hall, "Potter! Prince! Weasley! Thomas! Wood! Lewis! Finnigan! Detention! All of you!" Paige and Fin, who weren't involved in the prank, glared at James and I. "It was worth it!" we cried. They still glared.

IT WAS WORTH IT!

YAY!!! Chapter 1!!!! Review please, and tell me if i should continue!!! All comments are welcome!! If I 15+ reviews I'll update chapters 2 & 3 on the same day!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: James Potter Is Slowly Taking Over The World**

James' plan to lead the Weasley Clan (and Co.) to world domination is beginning.

Starting with Quidditch.

Lovely.

Alright, Chris Evans, one of our chasers, graduated last year, and our Keeper, John Rivers, moved to Spain. Why? Don't ask me. So we are having tryouts today for chasers and keepers. But I wasn't informed of it until _after_ James violently yelled into my ear "Amelia!" and I jumped off my bed in shock.

After which I promptly pummeled him with my pillow, messing up his already messy hair.

If that was even possible.

And then I punched him several times when I looked at my clock and saw it was 7:30 am.

On a Saturday.

He was crazy, James was.

I don't know why I'm still friends with him.

I also don't know how he knows how to get into the girl's dorm without setting off the wards, but, then again, I probably don't want to know.

When we walked down to the Common Room – well, he walked, I tiredly dragged my feet – we found Freddie, a beater (James is beater too, and I'm seeker), Diana Marshall and Andrew Elony, our chasers, sprawled out on the floor, pretending to be asleep.

I did not feel like I could walk anymore, so I dragged myself to where Freddie was laying on the floor, and collapsed onto him. "Oomph!" he grunted, but didn't say a word, knowing I could be _very_ grumpy in the morning.

"Alright!" James exclaimed, clapping his hands together in excitement. I groaned at the loud noise, and buried my head into Freddie's chest.

"Come on, you lot. Get your lazy arses up and lets go play some Quidditch."

"I'm going to castrate you." I muttered.

Diana and Andrew struggled to get up and follow him out the entrance hole. Freddie stood up and looked at me. I moaned as he pulled me to my feet.

"Freddie, the love of my life," I said sarcastically, "carry me?" It was more of a command than a request, but I knew he would do it.

He rolled his eyes, but replied, "Yes, Your Majesty," and turned around, offering his back to me. I smiled, and jumped onto his back. He grabbed my legs as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Onward slave!" I cried, thrusting my arm out like a battle cry.

He shifted me a bit and carried me down the stairs, following a jumpy James, and our 2 grumpy chasers. I buried my face in the crook of Fred's neck as we walked out the doors and into the sunlight.

"Okay, at first I thought it was cool that James was made Captain. Now? Now so much."

Freddie gasped sarcastically. "My Queen! You shouldn't speak treason of your King. He might make you run laps as punishment." I laughed aloud, and looked up when Fred stopped.

"The royal dressing room, my Queen. Do you need help getting dressed, Your Majesty?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

I snorted at him. "From a duke or a prince, maybe. Not a lowly slave such as yourself. Be gone creature!" I said, waving my arm dramatically. Diana snorted from behind me as Freddie pretended to walk away sullenly, and I turned around and walked into the girl's locker room. Grabbing my robes and quickly changing, I heard Diana ask, "Is James going mad? Waking us up at 7:30 on a Saturday? Having tryouts _before noon_ on a Saturday?!?!"

I shook my head as we walked to the field, brooms in hand. "I think him using our weakness is his way of deluding himself into thinking that one day he and his family will rule the world."

James, a few feet away from us, sharply turned his head and glared.

"I heard that! And one day we Weasleys will rule the world. I swear it!" he cried, pointing a finger to emphasize his point.

Andy poked his head between mine and Diana's from behind. "I think he had a bit too much firewhiskey last night." he said. Diana mumbled "mhmm" in agreement, and I slowly nodded my head in agreement.

"I really thought he couldn't get any crazier. And then he was given a title." I commented.

Andy chuckled at my statement, and replied, "Well, power _does_ go to the head."

I sighed. "Let's get this over with. The sooner we finish, the sooner I get back to bed."

James started drawing a diagram of what routines we would be doing on a chalkboard. The routine looked fairly simple to players with experience like us, but it would knock those scrawny little second years off their brooms. Hehehe.

Yes, I am evil, and yes, my baby brother is one of those "scrawny little second years", but it was still funny.

Hugo, Lily, Rose, Albus, Scorpius, and Lucy came early to watch the tryouts, and foolishly support their power-hungry relative. Belle arrived shortly after them, with Fin and Paige behind her, knowing it was almost impossible to get the twins out of bed early on a Saturday. She waved eagerly at me from the bleachers, and I waved back at her.

A few minutes later, kids started filing into the pitch, some who were too confidant brought their own newly bought brooms. "Oh yeah," Diana whispered to me, "This is _definitely_ going to be interesting." I nodded to her as we sat together on the bleachers, Freddie and Andy next to us.

"I bet you ten galleons someone lands in the hospital wing Andy proposed.

"You're on." Fred agreed.

"I bet you _twenty_ galleons someone cries." I joined in.

Fred and Andy looked at each other and said simultaneously, "Deal."

I smirked in satisfaction and turned to Diana. "You in?" I asked. She shook her head adamantly and said "No. I need my money for my sister's wedding present. You know how my parents hate giving me money. I cannot bet."

I smirked at her and turned my attention to James, who was clearing his throat to everyone's attention. All eyes turned to him.

"Hello, all. My name, as you _should_ know, unless you've been living under a rock until now, is James Potter. But, you may call me Your Majesty, Your Imperial Highness, James the Magnificent, or His Majesty of Gryffindor. If you call me anything but these choices, you will be considered disrespectful of the captain, and will be automatically kicked out of the pitch."

The little second and third years looked absolutely petrified, and I really couldn't resist. So, I gave into my temptation.

"Oi! Your Royal Bloody Wanker-ness! What if you're already on the team?" Everyone cracked a smile.

"Then you will be kicked off the team." James answered, smirking at me.

"Not if I know certain information you wouldn't want anyone else to know. Oh Albus, darling…" I sing-songed threateningly.

James' smirk dropped into a wide-eyed frown, and he yelled at me "Lia, shut up!" before quickly changing the subject. "Alright, this is what we're going to do. You guys are going to throw the quaffle…"

And that was how the rest of tryouts went. Comments were thrown back and forth, and at some point Freddie threw a quaffle at James so hard, he almost fell off his broom, resulting in James chasing his _lovely_ cousin around the pitch several times, and I swear I heard Roxanne (Fred's sister, who came later with Molly and Scarlett Malfoy) yell out, "Come on James, give that prat what he deserves!"

Diana and I shared the same look, our eyes saying "What did that boy do now?"

In the end, Andy made 20 galleons from Freddie and I, and I made 40 from Freddie and Andy, as one person _did_ land in the hospital wing, and _two_ people cried.

We also got ourselves a chaser, fourth-year Jason Davies, and a keeper, sixth-year Marcus Simon.

Yay! Chapter 2! Review please! All comments are welcome!!! P.S. thanx Jessie for letting me seek refuge in your den so I could FINALLY type this up from my binder. Love you to pieces, Sweetie!!!

~Musical Magic


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**In Which Food Spontaneously Flies**

Sunday.

Why the hell is my alarm clock ringing… on a BLOODY FREAKIN' SUNDAY?

Oh.

That's right.

I promised James I would cram for tomorrow's Transfiguration exam with him.

Oh, well. My sleep matters more to me.

I turned off my alarm clock and buried myself back into the warmth of my bed. Suddenly I was hit with a blast of cold, and then I realized Paige had already woken up, and abruptly pulled my blankets off of me and out of my reach.

I whimpered. I hate being cold in the morning. Especially if it's because of Paige, which it usually is.

"Get up, Lia. Its already 10."

My head shot up. "It's only 10! Why the bloody hell am I awake? I can sleep another two hours without anyone getting suspicious!"

"No! Get up, and get dressed! I mean it, Amelia!"

I love Paige, I really do, but sometimes I just want to strangle her. She is only 1 of three who can get away with calling me Amelia, along with Rob, and of course, James.

I groaned and got out of bed, knowing that I couldn't fight with Paige this early in the morning. I dragged myself into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair, before getting dressed and walking out the door.

However, I made sure that I let out my frustration of getting up early, which ended up with me literally jumping on Emma and Belle's beds in order to wake them. To which Belle threatened to beat me so hard I would wish for the Killing Curse, and I promptly ran from the room in fear of being murdered by my best friend.

I'm sure she didn't mean it.

I think.

~Lia~

Walking down to the Great Hall for breakfast, I was greeted by Fin and Ethan eating breakfast. Fin saw me and smirked.

"Good God, you're awake before noon on a Sunday. This is a sign of the apocalypse."

I hit his arm and grabbed a muffin from his plate. "Paige wouldn't let me go back to sleep," I told him. "That vixen."

Fin chuckled and handed me a glass of orange juice. "I promised James I would study with him. Arse that he is." I chugged the glass and gave it to Ethan to refill.

"Love you too, Lia darling," James' voice came form behind me, and I turned around to find Freddie, James, and Emma sitting down.

"There you are, I was just about to _kill_ you," I said in my most cheery voice.

"Ooo, can I help?" Freddie asked, his mouth full of pancakes.

"Yeah, I need a pointless distraction." (Before you kill me, I am extremely inconsiderate of people before noon. If you don't believe me, just ask Al about the time I called him a Kitty-Cat.)

He glared at me and threw a grape at me. It hit me perfectly on my forehead, and although the boy has impeccable aim, he must be punished.

I grabbed the first thing my hand could reach, a small pie, and threw it.

However, Freddie ducked, and the pie went flying….right into the back of Chris Nott's head.

There was silence in the Hall for a moment, and then Ethan's voice rang out loud and clear:

"Food fight!"

Suddenly, food went flying across the Hall, and I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me down under the table. I found myself under the make-shift shelter with Paige, Belle, and James.

Where did Paige and Belle come from? Oh, well.

I carefully peeked out above, and saw the ideal food fight victim, Jenna Lumeno, a.k.a. Queen Bitch. Spotting a pie on the ground, I picked it up, ignoring Paige's cry of "Lia, don't!" and threw as hard as I could.

It hit her face perfectly.

I smiled as she shrieked like the banshee she is. Grinning at my triumph, I turned around to see Paige shaking her head at my childish actions.

Well, you know what, Paigie-darling, stick it in a juice box and suck it. I can hate whoever I want, and will deal out revenge in what ever way I wish. I am almost a legal adult…well, technically.

Out of the blue, the flying food froze in the air. Knowing we were caught, everyone climbed out from under the tables.

At the entrance, Minnie stood in her famous green hat and robes. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Prince. Why do I have the feeling you three started this?"

Freddie whipped around to a crumb covered Louis and yelled "Louis! How could you start a food fight?"

Louis, in response, threw the muffin in his hand at Freddie, hitting him right in the face.

The boy had quite an arm, it's a pity he doesn't play quidditch on the school team. Such a waste.

I turned to Minnie and turned on the charm.

"Minnie, I'm innocent, I swear."

Minnie rolled her eyes at me. "And I suppose the food decided to throw itself across the room?" she asked.

My eyes widened in faux shock. "Minnie! I swear it did! It started to talk of world domination!"

She raised an eyebrow at me instead of saying anything.

Freddie looked at her, having the decency to look ashamed. "Detention?" he asked, knowing the answer.

Minnie nodded and said sharply, "Eight o'clock. My office," before turning and walking away.

The Hall stayed silent, and I slowly turned around to face James, giving him my famous "Death Glare".

"This. Is. All. Your. Fault." I growled threateningly, punctuating every word with a step towards him.

"How is this my fault?" he asked, taking a step backwards every time I took a step forwards.

"Because," I told him, "if you hadn't made me promise to help you study, I would still be asleep and I wouldn't have thrown anything at Freddie, and then I wouldn't have gotten detention!"

"But how is that my fault?"

I growled and jumped on him, throwing us both onto the ground as I attempted to strangle him. Fin ran over and picked me up by my waist, me still struggling to break my best friend's neck.

Don't look at me like that.

It's **his** fault.

Prat.

~Lia~

I sat outside, reading my textbook under the shade of a tree, when James came up next to me and sat down, silently holding out a piece of chocolate.

"Forgive me, Amelia?"

I smiled and took the candy. "Of course, you prat."

I handed him the textbook.

"But it doesn't mean you'll live the next time you get me mad." I said, my voice sweet as sugar.

I could've sworn he moved away from me a bit.

Just a tad.

Okay, maybe a lot.

**AN: **YES IM BACK! =) Everything has finally worked out and I am still doing this story! Special thank you's going out to my "publisher/agent/manager/editor/BEST FRIEND EVER", the beautiful Miss Arielle, "my wifey for lifey for ever 3", I love you sweetie! Also to the ABSO-FUCKING-LUTELY AMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZINGGG Hawaiianpunchgirlie, a.k.a. THE GREATEST PERSON ON THIS GODFORSAKEN PLANET (not really but let's stick with it for now;) ) AAAAANDDDDDD to the best boyfriend EVER! 3 (even though he probably will never see this, it IS the thought that counts). Also to my extremely annoying sister, and my frustrating mother, and Marissa who swore she would kill me if I didn't continue. She's quite scary in the morning before her cereal ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**And The Nightmare Begins**

Sometimes, James is a smart boy.

Sometimes.

_Occasionally_, James is a _very_ smart boy.

Most times, James lives on jokes so that I won't get mad at whatever idiotic thing he did.

And then there are times when Fin, being the good boy that he is, tries to cheer me up when James does the truly stupid thing and decides to date one of the Barbies, as I call them.

_This_ is one of those times.

~Lia~

As I walked down the stairs, my hair _finally_ successfully curled, I saw Fin standing at the bottom of the stairs, a wide grin on his face. The You're-Going-To-Hate-Me-For-Telling-You-But-James-Has-Done-It-Again grin.

I stopped short and my smile faded as I said sharply, "No. I am going back to bed because this is all just a bad dream and when I wake up everything will be completely insane as it always is." I turned around and started back up the stairs.

"No, no, no, no, no, Lia, it's not that bad." I gave Fin a look.

"Just tell me who it is, Finny, so I can go back to bed and be miserable for the rest of my life." He hesitated for a moment. _Not_ a good sign.

In fact, _**NEVER**_ a good sign.

EVER.

"…Jenna."

That one word make me want to throw up. After six successful years, I was so hopeful this day wouldn't come. And 3 seconds ago my hopes and dreams were terribly crushed.

By my best friend's horrible taste in girls.

How ironic.

Don't look at me like that.

I am _not_ being overdramatic.

_**I'M NOT!**_

Okay. Let me explain. Since the first day of Hogwarts, I knew Jenna Stewarts would be my mortal enemy.

The Voldemort to my Potter, if you will. Mutually sworn enemies. Turns out I was right, as always. She turned out to be the perfect poster girl for QUEEN BITCH. I mean it.

She had honey-blonde hair, beautiful green-blue eyes, even I will admit it, and was stick-thin. So, of course, all the boys wanted her and she turned into the school slut, and her ultimate goal was to score James.

And what's worse, she hates me because I'm his best friend and everyone is under the impression that I am in love with James.

And what's even worse than that, we're both in Gryffindor, so she shoots disgusting looks at me each and every day. Because the first thing I want to see when I come down the stairs is her horrid face.

LOVELY.

Not.

I turned my attention back to Fin. "Is it too convenient to go to Pomfrey now?" I asked pitifully. Fin turned around and offered his back to me. I smiled slightly and climbed on.

This was our routine. If I was upset over one of James' "girlfriends", Fin would stay with me until he was sure I wasn't homicidal or suicidal. If I was upset over something that happened with my family, James would sit with me under a tree and eat Honeydukes chocolate while I vent about how much I want a normal family. If I was upset over a guy, Belle, Paige, and Emma would comfort me in our dorm room as I bawled my eyes out without anyone on the outside knowing. And the day after, Freddie would ask me if I wanted him to be my personal hit man.

Ah, Freddie.

Finally, Fin carried me into the Great Hall and dropped me next to Freddie and Belle. Paige was across from us, and Ethan was next to her, with Emma next to him. Next to them, I saw something that made me want to puke.

Jenna, a.k.a. Queen Bitch, was wiping James' mouth and laughing her evil laugh.

Like a bloody siren.

And her sidekicks were with her as well, Elizabeth Kennedy and Sophia Bernard. Ugh. Just what I need this early in the morning.

I tried to think of what terrible thing I did to have to endure this kind of torture. Nothing came to mind. Fuck.

I pitifully turned to Paige and she gave me that Don't-Worry-We-Want-To-Kill-Her-Too-But-We're-Too-Young-To-Go-To-Jail-Just-Yet look. Belle glared at Jenna, and if looks could kill, Queen Bitch would be 6 feet under, and her sidekicks along with her.

Emma and Belle shared a look and I could tell Paige was going to have her hands full with trying to convince them _not_ to slowly and painfully pull Queen Bitch's precious hair out of her head, strand by strand, until she was bald.

Not that I was going to stop them.

I, for one, would be perfectly content in watching Queen Bitch at seeing her beloved hair gone from her head.

Hmm…..Note to self: Add that to possible ways to torture Queen Bitch.

Paige leaned over and slapped my arm, pulling me out of my maniacal trance. "Stop plotting, Amelia Charlotte, or I swear on Merlin's pink socks I'll tell Rob that it was _you_ who ruined his broomstick." Damn.

Apparently when I start plotting, my left eye twitches a bit. It's bloody annoying sometimes, because Paige always catches me when I'm plotting.

Pouting at her, I heard Queen Bitch's siren laugh, and Belle smacked Freddie upside the head when he started gazing at Queen Bitch somewhat disturbingly.

"Right. Sorry." Freddie said as he shook his head to rid himself of his dirty thoughts. I stole a waffle from his plate and ate it with a smile as he glared at me.

Paige rolled her eyes at my antics and stood up. "Come on, you lot. We have to get to Charms _on time_." She said, giving James and Freddie a look as she emphasized the last two words. The two prats just smiled like two innocent little boys.

Like hell they are.

Belle climbed onto Ethan's back, and Freddie slung an arm around my shoulders as we walked along the hallways. I couldn't help but notice how James was a few steps behind us, his arm around Queen Bitch's waist, smiling the whole time.

Why was I constantly getting the overwhelming urge to vomit every time I saw them together?

Oh, well.

At least this news would be a good reason to write to Zoe.

Rob did say she hadn't written recently, and that's never a good sign with her.

A/N: Hey guys! I know i haven't updated in a long time, so u guys get two chapters this time! School starts in a week ='( but hopefully Jess will keep kicking my butt to update. I LOVE U BLONDIE! I COULDN'T LIVE WITH YOU! 333 and Arielle will hopefully start up her yelling sessions when school starts again to keep me motivated =) I LOVE YOU WIFEY FOR LIFEY 3 And once again, thank you guys for staying with me in this story and reviewing! Remember, anything is welcome, so tell my your honest opinions! Also, Happy Birthday Stephieeee and Aunt Sveta! =)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Gryffindor & Slytherin Battle...Yet Again**

Ugh.

This is not what I need the day of the Gryffindor/Slytherin match.

James wasn't at breakfast yet, but Queen Bitch and her Ladies-in-Evil-Waiting were.

Ok, focus on Quidditch, Lia. The Bitch will not bring you down today. Come on, breakfast is the most important meal of the day.

I sat down and immediately piled food on my plate, and then continued to drown my waffles in maple syrup. Yummy. Paige chuckled beside me. "Healthy much, Lia?" she asked sarcastically, looking at my plate.

I looked at her incredulously and held up my glass. "Pumpkin juice!" She rolled her eyes and held out an apple for me. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Everyone knows I'm not particularly fond of eating my healthy foods, even on game days. She scowled at me.

"_One_ healthy thing, Amelia, _please_." My eyebrow went higher.

"I'll do your History of Magic essay. The whole thing." The apple was out of her hand and in my mouth before you could say "Merlin's pink drawers".

I grinned at her and she shook her head. "The essay's due Wednesday."

James finally came in and walked over to the table, sitting down next to us. He was staring – more like glaring, hey that rhymes! – at a spot across the hall. Following his gaze, I rolled my eyes at the object of his obsession, Phoenix Malfoy.

Captain of the Slytherin Team. I slapped the back of his head as Paige set a plate of muffins, toast with butter, and an apple in front of him. "Stop it," I said. "Glaring at her isn't going to do anything to make Slytherin lose today. Now eat, Your Majesty."

Glaring at me, he answered, "She _will_ go down." Maybe I should mention that Gryffindor and Slytherin have been tied 3 to 3 for the Quidditch cup every year we've been in Hogwarts. This year will decide who is better. And as captain, James is making it his life mission to beat Slytherin this year.

Emma spoke up. "You do know you're the only one who cares about this stupid Quidditch rivalry, right?"

James dropped his muffin and pointed a shaky finger at her. "Traitor!" he shouted.

Emma rolled her eyes and slapped his arm away as I slapped the back of his head. "Hey! What's with the slapping today?" he screamed.

Emma batted her insanely long eyelashes in an attempt to look innocent. "But Jamesie, I thought you liked it that way." Paige rolled her eyes again, as Fin appeared with a barely awake Belle on his back and Fred and Ethan beside him.

"Alright children," Paige said, in her Imitating-Mummy voice. "Eat up, because you lot," she pointed at James, Fred, and me, "need to be on the Quidditch pitch in 15 minutes."

James looked up in horror. "15 minutes! But it's so early!"

"James," I said slowly, "you _made_ the meet that early, Oh Wise Captain."

"Oh. Next time, stop me." I grinned.

"I would be delighted to, Your Majesty."

~Lia~

So, the match went surprisingly well.

James was an excellent keeper, determined to block each and every points Slytherin might get. However, Claire Zabini also had the same goal in her mind.

It was a long time before either team got any points. And while I, on my own broom, was looking for that deceiving little golden snitch, I managed to have some fun with it.

Although I would get an earful about it from Paige later on, I managed to knock beater Chris Nott off of his broom, TWICE!

Don't look at me like that!

He thought it was funny too.

But James said I should've done it to Scorpius.

Oh, well. Anyway, Gryffindor won!

Barely.

Scorpius and I had the biggest race in all of history trying to catch that sneaky little snitch. I swear Phoenix was laughing at the sight of her little brother getting beaten by a girl.

She really is a lovely girl.

Ah, if only she was in Gryffindor.

So here we are, in the Room of Requirement, having a victory party with loads of firewhiskey, courtesy of Melody Longbottom smuggling it in from the Leaky Cauldron.

Now there's a girl with some balls.

She really is a rebel, that one.

If only Albus knew what he was getting himself into. Even a blind man could see that the boy was smitten with her. I looked over the room and almost choked at the sight of Belle and Hayden Goyle snogging on an armchair.

They have got to be drunk, heavily drunk, because Belle would never be snogging a Slytherin in public.

Minister of Magic her father may be, but he always had something against Slytherins, and made it quite clear that Belle "was not to fraternize with such delinquints". Belle's father was teased a lot by Slytherins when he was in school.

Looking away, I turned my attention to the other side of the room. As usual, James was on the couch, surrounded by so many girls that you could hardly see him. James proposed that out of respect for the 7th year players, Slytherin should also be invited to the party, which led to a few select Ravenclaws being invited, which led to the Room of Requirement being filled with guys drinking and girls fawning over James, Fred, Ethan, Fin, and almost every other single make in the room.

Sighing and looking away before I puked, I spotted Fin and Paige sitting on a couch, sipping firewhiskey and chatting, I grabbed a bottle off the table I was leaning against, opened it, and walked over to them. "Hey, you two. Why do you look ready to kill yourselves?" I asked, sitting down so that Fin was between Paige and I.

"Because we feel completely lonely because we are not being or trying to be intimate with one of the opposite sex." Paige said. I smirked at her sarcastic remark. Paige hated parties, for the sole fact that they usually ended in snogging and/or sex, and she had only done the former.

Once.

And since her first boyfriend broke up with her two days after they did it, she's convinced herself that she's a bad kisser. She's completely self-consious.

"Now I will drink to _that_." I said, clinking my bottle to her's and Fin's and taking a long gulp. "So…I can't tell from the back of the head, but whose face is Belle sucking like her life depends on it?" Fin asked, some hostility in his voice.

I laughed but answered, "Hayden Goyle."

"Really?" Paige asked. "Since when does our lovely Isabelle have an interest in Slytherins? I thought her dad said if she was caught with a Slytherin, she'd be moved to France to her aunt's."

"Since she was on her fifth bottle of firewhiskey, if I counted correctly. And yes, her father did say that, but I doubt anyone who has the balls to go up to Belle's father is going to remember this tomorrow."

"True," she admitted. "Wait, fifth bottle? Oh, she going to be _so_ pleasant in the morning." I laughed at her look of disgust of having another "Hangover Sunday" as we had begun to call them. Suddenly music blasted through the room, causing several shouts of approval to come from most people in the room.

Turning my attention to where the music was coming from, I saw Queen Bitch heading from the stereo towards James, pulling him up from the horde of girls surrounding him and started… well, you can't even justify it as dancing, it more like humping to the music.

Shaking my head to get rid of the disturbing image, I felt Fin take my hand. "Ladies, shall we dance?" he asked, looking at us with that cliché, one-eyebrow-raised, "sexy" look.

Paige and I shared a glance, looked at him, and said simultaneously said, "We shall."

~Lia~

At some point last night I was passed onto Ethan, Albus, Fred, Belle, Roxy, Brian Wood and Phoenix before a half-drunk Paige and I managed to carry a _very_ drunk Belle up to the dorm, where we found Emma, sprawled out on _my_ bed, wearing someone else's shirt.

A boy's shirt.

Dropping Belle on her bed, I looked at Emma and said to Paige, "Well, at least we know she had a good time tonight."

Paige laughed and then told me to shut up and go to sleep. Which I did.

Needless to say, the next morning was _not _fun.

Whoever invented the after-effects of firewhiskey should undergo the Killing Curse.

Seriously.

A/N: More to come soon guys! =)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Revelations of the Weirdest Kind**

Halloween.

A happy time in which teenage girls run into Hogsmeade to raid all the clothing stores in order to find the most borderline-appropriate, seductive costume they can find, in hopes that it will attract the attention of a certain boy, and they will end up in a dark corner at the end of the night. But this year it will be different.

For one, James isn't taking me, as he always does. Instead, he's taking Queen Bitch.

Insert vomiting fit here.

But since Brian Tyler asked Paige to the dance this year, her usual escort, Fin, is taking me. However, since Fin is a better dancer than James, I'm not too heartbroken about it.

And this year my costume is a complete secret. Only I and Phoenix, who is helping me make my own, one-of-a-kind costume. I doodled this great design during History of Magic a few weeks ago, and Phoenix thankfully agreed to sew it for me. Slytherin she may be, but the girl is gifted. And she's a great secret-keeper, so she's the perfect choice for this task.

So here I am, standing on a stool in the Room of Requirement, with Phoenix Malfoy sticking pins into my outfit – and occasionally my skin.

"So, why the sudden secrecy and specific choice of outfit?" she asked. "Is there a boy I should know about, Lia? Like James Potter?" I rolled my eyes.

"Why does everyone think that I like James, or that we are secretly dating or something else to that effect?" Phoenix looked at me through the mirror. "Because you're always touching, or making sexual jokes, or something like that. Plus, I'm not blind, Lia. I see the way you look at him."

I scowled at her reflection in the mirror. "I don't like James. He's my best friend, and _that's all._"

Phoenix rolled her eyes at me. "Oh please. Don't give me that 'best friend' excuse. The last time I heard that I ended up finding Claire and Chris in a dark, secluded corner, three days later."

I stuck my tongue out at her. "The only time you'll find James and me in a dark secluded corner is if we're hiding from Minnie."

She looked at me with an evil glint in her eye. "Are you implying that you and James have been in a dark secluded corner before?" I glared at her.

"I liked it better when you were poking me with needles."

~Lia~

Taking a deep breath, I looked at myself one last time in the mirror.

The costume was cerulean blue and white, which Phoenix chose to "bring out your gorgeous eyes". It had a corset top, revealing white under the blue silk criss-crossing across the front of the blue corset, with a sweetheart neckline and ending with a V-line waist. There were off-the-shoulder shortsleeves lined at the top and bottom with the same silk as in the corset. The skirt flowed down to my knees, the same blue as on the corset, except for a triangle in the middle which Phoenix cut out, revealing the pure white underskirt. The hem of the skirt and the corset was decorated with a stitched royal blue floral pattern.

Phoenix magically attached fluttering white, cerulean, and royal blue wings to the back of the corset. The same silk from my dress was around my neck, with a single sapphire hanging from it, and my face was elaborately decorated with blue and silver glitter instead of the usual mask. Phoenix had magically extended my hair (temporarily, of course) and arranged it so that it was straight, except for the bottom, which curled gently. A crown made of faux blue lilies and white roses sat atop my head. Dark blue flats were on my bare feet, yet somehow I looked taller instead of shorter like I usually do.

Staring at my reflection one last time, I turned around and made my way out of the dormitory and into the Great Hall. Pausing outside the doors, I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, and slowly walked into the hall. I sought out the giant pink dress Belle would be wearing as Marie Antoinette, with her white wig going about a mile into the air so there would be no way to miss her. She was sitting at a table with Ethan as her "lover" Count Fersen - she thought that whole thing would definitely fuck up with everyone's heads - Emma as herself, a.k.a. the Devil (yes, I did suggest it), Fred as a pirate, Paige was a rag doll, Brian as a vampire, and Fin, the Angel of Death, walked up to me and took my arm.

Oh, we looked as freakish as ever, the Midget Fairy of Dreams, and the abnormally tall Angel of Death. I looked towards where Minnie was sitting at the teachers table, and saw her looking at Fin take my arm, trying not to burst out at the sight of us. I winked at her and nodded my head at her choice of robes: Black lined with pumpkin orange.

Quickly scanning the room, I found James and Queen Bitch. And almost threw up.

They were dressed as King and...I couldn't tell whether she was supposed to be the Queen or the King's mistress. But the fact that she was trying too hard to stand out, and the abnormally large crown on her head, it was obvious. Fin leaned down and whispered in my ear, "You look gorgeous love."

I rolled my eyes. "You do know that in order to get the girl you want, you have to tell _her_ she gorgeous. So," I said, stealing a glance in the direction of the mile high wig, "have at it...Angel."

He sent an incredulous look my way. "Michael Dean Finnigan, I may be lot of things, but blind is not one of them." I said, winking at him. "Besides," I said, "I have to use the loo anyway. So here's your chance."

I left him on the floor as I walked out of the Hall and up the stairs, right into a sight that made me want to puke.

James and Queen Bitch.

Against a wall.

Snogging _way_ too much.

Rushing back down the stairs, I bumped right into Belle. "Lia, why do you look like you're about to be sick?" I looked at her with desperate eyes.

"Because I just saw James and the Devil's concubine snogging a bit _too_ enthusiastically."

"...Emma's got a concubine?"

"No! Queen Bitch!"

Belle's eyes widened.

"Oh. In that case, by all means, be sick."

"Thank you, Belle. I'm so glad that I have your approval."

~Lia~

The rest of the night passed in a similar manner. Phoenix, dressed as Cleopatra, joined the party later on with Claire and Chris dressed as a Greek god and goddess.

We all danced to the music as the night went on, although James and Queen Bitch didn't return.

Ew.

Sadly, no one managed to get any firewhiskey smuggled in, but all in all it was a good night. Especially when Fin and Belle danced together…more than once or twice.

Paige even gave into temptation and actually kissed Brian at the end of the night.

Emma wouldn't shut up about her match-making skills.

A/N: As always read & review. Also, Special thanks to Jessie and Arielle, as always, and VERY VERY VERY SPECIAL THANKS to Emilyyyyy, who thought of Lia's ABSOTIVELY POSOLUTELY AMAZING costume =) love you guys!


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Butting In & Finding Out

I was sitting at the breakfast table with Paige, Fin, and Belle, when Ethan came up to us from the Ravenclaw table, probably trying to get information on Emma's "love life" from Lucy or Daniel.

"So," he said to me, "How is my favorite Seeker today?"

"Ethan, I'm the _only_ Seeker who's your friend. So why are you flattering me and what do you want?" He looked around a bit and Paige, Belle, and Fin leaned in closer. He finally looked me in the eye, something that worried me.

Greatly.

"I think Thomas is cheating on Emma, and I need you to help me catch him."

My fork dropped out of my hand, and my mouth, a piece of waffle inside, dropped open. He gently closed it, and I finally got my thoughts together. I looked at Paige and Belle, and saw that their eyes were practically jumping out of their heads.

I mean, Ethan might a prat sometimes, but observation and protection are his areas of expertise.

And no one messes with Emma without getting pummeled by Ethan after. And us.

Just then, James decided to make his prescence known. "Hey guys, what's going on?" "Nothing," Belle said before I could. "Ethan just said that, umm, Sara and Andrew finally broke up."

That happened 3 days ago, so we were most likely safe. James hasn't really in society since Queen Bitch started her reign. He just shrugged and sat down, piling food onto his plate. Freddie appeared next to him and started doing the same.

My eyes drifted over to the Ravenclaw table where Emma and Thomas were smiling and laughing at a joke someone said. I sighed dramatically puffing my cheeks out, and turned back to look at Paige, who had the same look in her eyes. _"Please don't let it be true."_

~Lia~

That night, Belle, Ethan, and I (Freddie, James, Fin, and Paige stayed behind in the common room in case Emma came back from the library too soon) creeped down the pathway to the Black Lake. We had followed after he mysteriously left Emma in the library, and now he was leading us to the Lake.

"What do we do after we find him?" Belle asked. "Just go up to Em and say 'Oh, we're sorry but we followed your boyfriend and found out he was cheating on you?" Ethan and I shushed her.

"Shut the fuck up, Belle!" I whispered to her. "If we catch Thomas cheating, we will break it to Emma, gently. And then we will be there for her when's she's crying and screaming, and then we'll make sure he can _never_ have children."

There was silence for a few moments before Belle said "I like that plan."

"My plan," said Ethan.

I smacked him over the head and countered, "It's _my_ plan, you glory-stealer." Suddenly, Ethan stopped in his tracks, causing me to bump into him, and Belle into me. "Oh. Merlin's. Fucking. Pink. Underpants."

Belle and I looked around him, and what I saw made me sick. Thomas and Sophia Bernards snogging each other so hard they looked like they were going to eat each other alive.

I really tried my hardest to keep my breakfast from coming up. Ethan took a step forward, looking ready to kill.

I grabbed his arm and whispered harshly, "No! We're not supposed to be here remember?" Belle turned around and started walking - well, more like stomping - back to the castle.

"Come on," I said to Ethan. "You can kill him after we tell Em." "Promise?"

I smiled. "On my sister's life."

"Which one?" I shrugged. "Whichever one annoys me tomorrow."

He stood stiffly, and slung an arm around my shoulders, trying to remain in control and walking in sync with me.

"You were right," I said quietly." He sighed.

"I didn't want to be." I hugged him tight and rested my head against his shoulder.

"I know. I'm sorry." We broke apart and started walking again.

"It's okay. I just don't think Emma will be." I smiled softly.

They may act like they hate each other, but Ethan was too overprotective for his own good.

~Lia~

Belle and I walked back to the dormitory to find Emma in Paige's arms, hysterical. I have never in my life seen Emma, of all people, cry like this. Come to think of it, I've only actually seen Emma cry once, and that was second year when her grandfather I had a feeling I knew what this was about.

Belle and I rushed over to her and Paige, and muttered soothing words to her as I rubbed circles on her back. Finally, she calmed down and stopped crying, and now was only emitting small hiccups.

"Em, babe, what happened, love?" I asked, deeply concerned. Don't look at me like that, I may be sarcastic and fun-loving, but you mess with my friends and you just signed your death warrant.

"T-T-Tom broke up with me!" she stuttered. Paige, Belle, and I shared a look with each other. Emma looked up and saw.

"What? "What do you know?" Paige sighed and Belle said gently, "We just came back from the Black Lake, where we saw Tom...and Sophia Bernards...snogging."

Emma nodded sadly. "I knew something was going on. I don't know why I'm surprised."

"Because you thought he was a good person."

"Yeah, but - wait a minute. How did you know he was at the Black Lake?" Emma looked at Belle and me, and we grinned stupidly. She groaned. "Isn't there a rule? Don't butt into your friend's love life or something like that?"

I smirked. "Don't you know by now that we can't follow rules?"

"Can I kill him?" Belle jumped in.

"Isabelle, behave." Paige reprimanded.

And, of course Belle responded in an extremely mature way. She stuck out her tongue at Paige.

And that was how we spent the rest of the night, continuing our childish antics and bashing Tom until we all somehow fell asleep on Paige's bed.

A/N: Read & Review! Any and all comments are accepted =) And again thanks goes out to Jessie and Arielle who keep kicking my ass about this story!


End file.
